


The Trick is to Keep Breathing

by Xyanide



Category: Jedward, X Factor RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward ventures out on his own one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> used Google Translate for the German so it might have some errors. use it to translate back to english if you're curious.

Edward took a deep breath of the chilly night air as he stepped out of the backdoor of the hotel and smiled slightly to himself. His twin brother was hanging out with a few of the fans at the front doors but Edward hadn't felt up to that; he needed to stretch his legs and more importantly; he needed some alone time.

He found it rather amusing really; he was always the one clinging to his twin and making sure he met his fans as much as possible, but he supposed even someone like him needed their own private moments sometimes. He pulled the hoodie down further over his head and closed the jacket tighter around him as he walked swiftly down the street, enjoying the relatively silence around him.

About thirty minutes had passed before Edward seemed to remember he was in a unknown town by himself and that he probably should head back to the hotel or John would be upset with him. He turned around and bit his lip as he came to the realisation that he had stepped away from the main street. Edward didn't recognise any of the houses that surrounded him, or the smaller streets that led out of there. He berated himself for always managing to forget to keep track of the way he was going. He felt around in his pockets for his phone for a moment before he remembered that he'd left it on the charger in his hotel room.

"Can't be so bloody hard to find my way back though," he muttered to himself as he started walking back the way from which he came... or from which he _thought_ he came.

He had to stop again when the road he followed only led to a smaller street which definitely didn't seem to lead back to the main road. He turned again to head into another direction.

"Oouff!"

Edward almost ended up on the ground by the force of the sudden impact but a hand reached out and caught his arm just in time.

"Vorsicht, Junge!" a man said as Edward regained balance. The stranger's hand loosened it's grip on him but didn't let go. "Sie könnten sich verletzen."

"Ummm, yeah.. I'm sorry," Edward said as he backed a few steps to get the man to remove his hand.

"Oh, you're a tourist?" the man said with a heavy German accent.

Edward glanced up at his round face and nodded slightly, ready to leap out of the way if the stocky-built man tried to mug him or something.

"You need any help?" the man asked with a friendly smile.

Edward started to relax slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go to..." He paused as he thought hard on what his hotel was called. Nothing came to mind. Not the hotel or the street it was on. "I... I need to get back on the main street. I can find my way back from there."

"Oh that's no problem. Come with me, I'll show you."

The man took a few steps before he realised the boy didn't follow. He stopped and looked back. Edward cringed a little and bit his lip.

"It's ok, you can just tell me," he said quietly.

The man looked at him for a moment before pointing in the direction he had started to walk towards.

"You go back to that crossing there and turn left. Follow the street a bit until you see a small path to the right, it will lead to the main road."

Edward's face brightened up and he gave the helpful German a huge smile, "Thank you so much, sir!"

He hurried off and repeated the instructions to himself softly to himself so he wouldn't get distracted by something and forget.

"Crossing, turn left... Path to the right, path to the right, path to the right...."

The street grew darker the farther he went and he hesitated a little. It might be a shortcut to the main road but it still creeped him out a little. He shook his head as if to clear away the doubts; he was almost twenty years old, he couldn't go running back to the man and ask him to hold his hand like a baby!

"Path to the right," he continued to mumble to himself as he hurried his pace, hoping he wouldn't encounter anything or anyone. The large building he was walking past finally came to an end and Edward could see a small dark alleyway behind it. He once again bit his lip and considered going back. It was too dark, too narrow and sent shivers down his spine. Edward took a shaky breath and took a few careful steps into the alley. He sneaked past a large dumpster but once he found there were no robbers laying in hiding he relaxed and focused on walking straight ahead...only to come face to face with a brick wall. A dead end.

He walked up to it to see if there was any paths to either side of it but there wasn't and it was too large for him to climb over. He hit it in frustration with his hands and then turned to walk back. The man must've mixed up the words, his English wasn't that good after all. He had just walked past the dumpster when something jumped out at him from behind it and hit him in the back of his head. All he managed to see was the ground flying up towards his face and then everything went black.

 

tbc...


End file.
